1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage current detection circuit, a semiconductor apparatus that integrates the leakage current detection circuit, an LED illumination apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a vehicle-mounted light that is mounted on a vehicle, a motorcycle and the like, an LED light using an LED as a light source is underway to practical use. An LED light is excellent in power consumption and endurance time compared with a conventional halogen light and the like.
In such an LED light, to keep brightness of the LED constant, an LED drive circuit for keeping an electric current flowing in the LED constant is required.
As prior art related to the above description, there is JP-A-2011-51381.
But, a moving body which mounts an LED light is used outdoors usually; therefore because of external factors such as a weather and the like, there is a likelihood that an operation switch to short-circuits. Especially, in a motorcycle, switches such as a head light and the like are near a hand lever; therefore, there is a likelihood that these become wet in rain to produce a leakage current and the LED drive circuit malfunctions. In a case where a malfunction occurs, there is a likelihood that for example, the light is erroneously turned on to consume electric power wastefully. Because of this, a mechanism for suitably detecting a leakage current is required.